


A Dog's Day Valentine

by RelienaRed



Series: Dog's Day Afternoon [2]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Dogs, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Eddie is trying to get use to Venom looking like a canine. He tries to stick to thier normal Valentine's Day tradition.A light sequel to "Becoming A Dog Person"Based on the "Venom has a dog form" ark in the current comic run.





	A Dog's Day Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

They took up the entire shopping cart because of course they did. Still in a dog form, Venom took one look at the metal basket and jumped right in. Eddie had been braced for the entire thing to fall apart but it just groaned loudly.

 

They had always celebrated Valentine's Day. Why wouldn't they? Everyone else did. Normally they would  stay in, eat a god awful amount of heart shaped chocolates and watch whatever trash was on Hallmark.

 

This year was different because, well, Venom was in a dog form.

 

Luckily the few people working at the grocery store didn't say anything to him. Possibly because none of them really wanted to piss off the huge muscled guy and his giant puppy dog.

 

Venom had loved the chocolate cake so Eddie saw no harm in keeping up with the tradition of the heart shaped chocolates.

 

Maybe Venom could smell them because once they walked into the aisle he flipped the cart over. Tugging hard on the stray symbiotic strand that acted as a leash.

 

“Calm down, we'll get some,” Eddie said while laughing.

 

Venom paced the aisle. They looked like one of those airport drug dogs. Nose to the ground, sniffing hard and fully concentrating on their mission.

 

Only they were looking for the best chocolates, not illegal drugs.

 

They bumped a few with their nose, only to reject them for reasons Eddie wasn't sure of. Finally, they pawed a black shaped box with a red heart in the center. It clattered to floor and when Eddie picked it up the front of the box felt like velvet.

 

“These ones?” he asked, holding up the box up.

 

Venom boofed in response. A loud “ _bruwoof”_ that echoed off the walls.

 

It was a little strange, Eddie had to admit. He never viewed Venom as a pet and he still doesn't.  Venom was his partner. He was just recovering, right? He wasn't brain dead. He just _boofed_ at Eddie. That was communication, right? Boofing? Dogs talk by boofing and if Venom is in dog form  right now then he boofs?

 

Eddie was starting to whirl himself into anxiety over the situation. Venom whined a little.

 

“Doggie!” a toddler’s voice broke through Eddie's thoughts.  The young mother was trying to move the toddler along but he plopped onto the floor and folded his arms.

 

“I'm so sorry to intrude but, is your dog friendly?” the mother asked.

 

“I, umm,” Venom had always liked kids before.  Eddie didn't think that would change.

 

He didn't have to think on it too long. With huge paws, Venom padded over to the toddler.

 

It hasn't occurred to Eddie just how giant Venom was in this form. The toddler look like a tiny garden gnome next to Venom's huge shape.

 

The kid could have rode Venom into battle.

 

“Doggie?” the toddler questioned. He carefully offered his hand.

 

“That is a huge dog,” the mother muttered under her breath.

 

Venom sat in front of the toddler. Bending thier head low under the toddler's hand.

 

The toddler erupted into giggles. “Doggie!” he ran his hand over Venom's smooth skin.

 

That was weird. It almost felt like the kid was patting Eddie on the head as well.

 

Venom's tongue fell out of thier mouth and they collapsed on the floor with a happy, big dog sound.

 

The toddler squealed even louder and Venom's tail thumped on the ground.

 

“You've done an amazing job with him!” the woman complemented,  only making Venom's tail thump louder.

 

“Well, he's uh..he's a good friend,” Eddie said warmly.

 

“Thank you,” the toddler protested as the mother scooped him up and went on her way.

 

Eddie tugged a little on the symbiotic strand.

 

“Come on you big loaf,” he said affectionately. Venom huffed and didn't move.

 

“Come on, I don't want to have to carry you,” he teased. Venom rolled to their side and huffed again.

 

Goddamnit. He just had to open his big mouth.

 

It was difficult but doable. Juggling his wallet, the box of chocolates and the biggest  most spoiled symbiote in the fucking world but he did it. He even managed to put the cart back.

 

Outside, Venom climbed out of Eddie arms (which wasn't as painful as it sounds). They sat in front of Eddie, just staring at him. Eyes searching for something.

 

“Something wrong V?” Eddie looked over his shoulder.  It was getting dark and god knows what the shadows would hide. The parking lot was almost empty.  The young mother was putting the toddler in his carseat. He was still chanting “doggie.”

 

Eddie knelt down on one knee, the plastic shopping bag scraping the pavement. He ruffled Venom's ears but the canine symbiote still had the same searching look on his face.

 

The young mother’s car pulled out of the lot leaving them alone.

 

“Is something wrong?” Eddie asked again, this time his voice was shaking with fear and he considering tossing Venom over his shoulder and running.

 

 **“Love,”** it came out as a bark. A human word blended with a loud woof. No one other than Eddie would have caught it.

 

“What did you say?” Tears formed in Eddie’s eyes.  He couldn't stop the sobs from escaping his chest. He buried his face in Venom's neck and broke down.

 

They were alive.

 

Badly hurt from the fire but fuck Venom was _alive!_  

 

Past that coat of dog colored paint was his friend.

 

Venom must of been happy too because they rested their giant head on Eddie's shoulder. Lifting one paw to place it on Eddie’s other shoulder.

 

Hugging.

 

Venom was hugging him.

 

It only made Eddie sob harder but the comfort was worth it.

 

He wasn't sure how long they sat there. Minutes? Hours? Long enough for the sun to go down and for the store to shut off the outside lights.

 

Eddie pulled away and wiped the tears off his face.

 

“Love you too buddy,” Eddie patted Venom on the head. They barked happily and then promptly fell into the pavement, huffing in the same way they did in the store.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes.

 

“You really are a big loaf,” he picked Venom up and tossed them on his hip.

 

“Do I really have to carry you? It's a long walk?” Eddie asked.

 

Venom groaned happily. There was a rustling sound and then munching as they stealthily broke into the chocolates.

 

Eddie had had a lot of shitty Valentine's Day, but this was up there with one of the best.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the ending made me cry too.  
> The toddler may or may not be me inserting my son into my fics
> 
> Tumblr: http://mrs-darkling-is-a-witch.tumblr.com 
> 
> Twitter: @MrsDarkling


End file.
